


Icy Battleground

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short, roomba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara and Ava have to track down a Roomba in the late Pleistocene.





	Icy Battleground

Ava slides on the ice and almost falls. 

“Where did it go?” she calls to Sara.

“Uh, I think it slid that way,” Sara says. Ava can barely see which way she’s pointing in her glove, but she stumbles in the general direction. 

“How far can a goddamn vacuum go?” Ava yells. Chasing down a Roomba during the late Pleistocene was bad enough, and every time she got close to it, it would slide away on the ice.

Ava sees it move and starts running. Sara approaches it from the other side. She’s silent and sneaky thanks to her assassin training, even though her target is just a Roomba. 

Ava leaps and lands on top of the device. It makes a beeping noise. She releases it slowly and flips it upside down so it can’t go anywhere. She finds a screwdriver and yanks the battery out.

She holds the dead Roomba up triumphantly. Sara smiles at her under the hood of her coat. 

Ava uses her watch to get them and the Roomba back to the Waverider. Her lip has split, and she can feel the crack.

Sara is putting chapstick on. Ava has to restrain herself from licking her lips. 

“Can I have some of that chapstick?” Ava asks. Sara turns to her and tilts her head a little.

“Sure,” she says, and kisses Ava. Ava can feel how smooth Sara’s lips are in comparison to her own. Ava feels her lip crack and pulls back. She touches it with her hand. 

Ava stares at Sara. Sara winks. 

“That feel any better?” Sara asks.

“Uh, a little,” Ava admits. 

Sara hands Ava the rest of the tube. Ava holds it uncomfortably. 

“You know, you could just ask Gideon,” Sara says jokingly. 

“Well, I didn’t want to make her make any more if there’s already some lying around,” Ava defends herself.

“Whatever you say,” Sara says.

**Author's Note:**

> I get to stay home because it's a snow day! Send me requests!!


End file.
